


Inhale

by Majikthise



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Hux, Dominance established, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Smoking, cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majikthise/pseuds/Majikthise
Summary: Typical Ren deciding to start with General Hux right before he is due for a break. Lightsabers aren't the only thing that burns red on the Finalizer. Don't keep Hux from his smoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2935345#cmt2935345) on kinkmeme. Meant to post this here ages ago but lost the link. Anyway please enjoy my first foray into this fandom!

Hux fancies himself a man of few vices. In fact, he barely considers smoking a vice. Even his regulation-following fiend of a father would indulge in the occasional pipe of tabac for celebratory or stress-relieving purposes.

And if the General finds himself giving in more and more to the feel of dark smoke burning in his lungs, it is only because he has to deal with an overgrown man-child burning holes in his ship more and more frequently.

As if listening to Hux's thoughts - and perhaps he is - Kylo Ren strides onto the bridge of the Finalizer.

Due to the rarity of actually seeing the man's face, Hux has become an expert in Kylo's body language. He takes in the Knight's heavy steps, arms tight by his sides, and head tilted down in that ridiculous mask. This does not bode well for anyone.

Kylo Ren stomps over till he is deliberately invading the General's personal space. "Your men have taken over my training room. They informed me that _you_ had ordered it."

Ah, leave it to Ren to notice something he had commanded to be done a week prior, right before he was due to retire to his room for a well-earned smoke.

Hux resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in anticipation of what feels like another Ren-induced headache. "Yes, well, my men need somewhere to train using the latest battle simulation. That is the only room capable of that complexity of projection on the scale needed."

"I need my room back, General," Kylo insists, his menacing voice pitched even lower due to the vocoder. Hux notices that all around his officers are tense, hyper-vigilant, as they quietly prepare for another of one of Ren's outbursts.

Part of Hux wants to ensure this conversation stays nonviolent and non-destructive. However, another, stronger part, the same part of him that's craving the tabac, can't bring himself to refrain from egging the other man on. Especially since he makes it so easy.

"And you shall have training room X39-C, back." Hux pauses for a moment, lulling Kylo into believing he is finished. The moment the dark knight’s shoulders relax slightly he continues. "The second after every trooper passes the simulation - say, in two months' time."

Kylo's hands are fists as he leans in close to Hux's face.

"Do not test my patience, General." He growls.

Hux raises a skeptical eyebrow.

Kylo continues, "I must adhere to my training regimen as commanded by our Supreme Leader."

Hux's demeanor doesn't change, but inside he bristles at the implication that _he_ is the one deterring Supreme Leader Snoke’s plans.

"And you will continue your training, " he speaks measuredly, "in training room A30-R.”

"That training room doesn't have adequate equipment!" Ren begins to pace.

"Yes, because you saw fit to break it all in one of your rages, Ren! I will not have you wreck every room on my ship, just because you, unlike the rest of us, have no self-control."

Ren stops cold at the insult before whirling dramatically around, cloak billowing out. Hux finds himself staring down the red beam of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

It's rare for Ren to directly target the General during one of his rages. Normally, Ren settles for destroying the people and things around the General. "You will give me back that training room, now."

Hux scoffs. "No, I most certainly will not."

Ren's posture shifts; he stands straighter, looking more self-assured. Then Hux feels it. A dark presence tearing through his mind.

"You will give me back that training room. Now." Ren repeats the command with dark intensity.

For a moment Hux wants nothing more than to give in. But before any words of agreement can make it out of his mouth, he remembers himself, his training.

Hux didn't rise to the rank of general, so early in his career, without the ability to handle a Force-user.

His data pad gives a soft chime, signaling the end of his shift. He barely contains a sigh of relief. "The only thing I'm going to do," he says, leveling his gaze to where Ren's eyes are hidden inside the mask, "is have a smoke." He pulls out a cigarette and puts it to his lips. Cocking his head to the side, he touches the end to the red beam of the light saber. He feels the electric heat threaten to burn his skin as the cigarette ignites and he takes a long slow drag. The bridge is silent, save for the angry crackling hiss of Ren's weapon. 

He never takes his eyes off Kylo, who seems frozen in place, as he says, "Lieutenant Mitaka, you have the bridge." Then, with his exhaled smoke wreathing Kylo's head, Hux pulls a perfect about-face and leaves the bridge.

Kylo remains frozen for another few seconds, while everyone does their best to ignore him, before he shakes himself, deactivates his lightsaber, and storms off the bridge.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
